Post Fathers Day
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Rose has just watched her father die and knew there was nothing she could do to save him... The Doctor would do anything to take away that pain... almost anything...


**Title:** Fathers Day **Pairing:** Rose/ 9th Doctor

**Series:** Dr Who, series 1 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Fanfiction, Angst

**Summary:** Rose has just watched her father die and knew there was nothing she could do to save him... The Doctor would do anything to take away that pain... almost anything...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Rose leaned heavily against the door of the TARDIS. She melted.

Her father, Peter Alan Tyler, had just died in her arms. She had nearly caused the extinction of the human race by trying to keep him alive. The Doctor, her companion, had tried to spare her the grief of losing her father a second time, at the cost of his own life.

It had all turned out in the end. The Doctor saved the day... by her father saving the day. And Rose Tyler was back with The Doctor, on the TARDIS, and her father was still dead.

Somewhere between human and tears, she existed.

There was the vague feeling of hands slipping beneath her; firm arms lifting her, a strong chest to support her... His breath fell across her face as she hid her eyes in his soft t-shirt.

The Doctor was carrying her to the sleeping area in the TARDIS; up the spiral stairs to the third floor and her spacious room.

Gently, he laid her on the bed. What a mess she must have looked... but he brushed the hair from her eyes and wiped her tears.

"Don't look at me." She protested feebly.

"Hush now." He breathed, swiping at the last of her tears.

She pouted, unable to cry any more.

He smiled down at her, not one of the wide and sparkling smiles she was used to as he babbled about special anomalies or astro-ujimiwatzits... This smile was just for her. This smile was feeling, it was genuine and it was there to comfort her. He really did care for her. Her Dad said so.

"My Dad..." She managed.

"I know." The Doctor soothed, spreading something over his hands from a blue vile. "Hold still. This will make you feel better."

His hands on her face tingled and cooled the raw flesh. Sapphire eyes softened as his fingers traced the last of the gel into her skin.

"There now," He smiled, gathering her into his arms again. "How do you feel?"

"Better." She admitted, cuddling into his arms. "Much better."

The Doctor gazed down at her, his eyes liquid and body warm.

"My Dad..." She tried again...

"Rose." A strange look flitted across his face. "I want you to rest."

And she did. Heavy eyes closed...

()

Rose stirred. She was rested and warm. Covered by silk sheets and the heat of another body next to hers...

She startled, almost pushing away from The Doctors hold.

"Morning." He said, quite cheerfully, gleaming smile and warm, ocean eyes.

Rose came to realise his arms still encircled her. His coat was resting on the bed head.

"How long..." was all she managed through the confusion.

"Only a few hours," he said, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she breathed, seeing him, "Thank you."

"Always," he said, looking her in his eyes. "I'll always be there for you Rose."

"I know."

He wasn't looking away and she felt her breath hitch as the blue ocean of his eyes crashed into her own. Rose could lose herself in those eyes. They had seen so much. They shone with centuries of knowledge, galaxies of suns and planets. And one particular love.

"My Dad... said you must really care about me."

"Clever man… Peter Alan Tyler." He smiled, giving her a squeeze.

Rose smiled up to him and in one crazy moment, she placed her hand on his cheek.

He looked a little startled. A little scared. Here was The Doctor, her Doctor, scared at what might happen. The whole of time and space at his finger-tips, facing down armies and saving the world... and he was scared of the next few moments.

"I have to tell you..."

"No you don't," he said, placing his hand over hers. Their fingers intertwined.

Rose had to tell him, her heart lurched when she thought he was gone. Without him she shut down. How could she face a future without The Doctor? Without him looking at her the way he was now...

She reached up and touched her lips to his.

The Doctor recoiled slightly, stung.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sorry for so many things. Disappointing him, hurting him, losing him... scaring him, but most of all, for not being able to love him like she wanted to.

"Don't apologise," he said, gathering her up. "You don't ever have to apologise."

He kissed her then. Decades of loneliness finding a companion. Years of solace finding closure.

They met in equal parts pain of years and new feeling. It was chaste, at first; lips on lips, flesh on flesh, heat meeting heat, until Rose pressed an advantage - opening a little to taste his skin. He faltered a moment before letting her in. She excitedly devoured all she could, taking his warmth and taste and savouring the caress of his tongue on hers.

After an eternity, he began to move into her mouth as well; Roses heart missed a beat. It was fresh, unexpected and more passionate than Rose had imagined.

Then the Doctor pushed away from her. "Rose. I don't think this is what you need..."

She silenced him by pressing closer. "No, this is exactly what I need. Exactly what I want."

He couldn't help but smile again, looking at her with sapphire eyes. "I'm older than you."

"What's nine hundred years between friends?"

He pulled away from her. "I don't think you're in the right state of mind..."

Rose looked carefully at him. There was something else behind his smile. Something he was fighting and trying very hard to mask.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, propping his head up with a hand and trying his best to look casual.

"Alright," she answered, mirroring him and looking into his eyes. "Answer me this... what are you so scared of?"

"Scared?" He asked, brow furrowing. "I'm not scared of anything. Well, except fireflies... but who wouldn't be afraid of things whose bottoms glow."

She hid a laugh and sat upright. "If you're not going to answer me seriously..."

"I was serious," he protested, "I'd be scared of anyone with a glowing bottom. Just think of running around all day with a bight beaming bum. You'd never be able to quietly back out of a party, or walk away from important meetings... " The Doctor placed a gentle hand on her arm, trying to turn her back to him. "Don't you think?"

She stood and moved away from the bed, sick of being locked out and treated like less than she was. Somewhere deep down she knew how he felt about her, but it took for someone else to point it out before she actually trusted those feelings.

"Rose." He said again.

"I understand." She said, still not turning to him.

There was a moment's silence. She sensed, more than saw he had moved to be behind her.

"I understand," she continued, "that you're scared. Too afraid to be close to anyone..."

"I'm close to you." He breathed, standing at her back.

... "To love anyone, in case they leave you."

His hands were on her arms, holding her tightly.

... "But I'm not gunna leave you." She said, feeling the warmth of him. "Not now. Not ever."

A burst of air brushed her neck as The Doctor sighed. "Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah." She said. "So you don't have to be scared to love me. You don't have to be scared of wanting to touch me or hold me or kiss me..."

She was spun around so quickly Rose hardly knew until she was facing him again, his expression tinged with anger, his face piqued. "You don't know what you're saying. You're upset. You're seeking solace. I can't be that."

"Why not?" She wasn't scared by him anymore. She moved closer into his arms. "You've lost. I've lost. We're both here. I care about you. I know you care about me..."

"No. You don't know what this might cost me," he whispered. "This isn't right."

She was tired of this. There was one way she knew to get through to him...

Glancing away awkwardly, she asked, "You do... like girls..."

"I like girls." He confirmed, affronted.

"Alright." She said, feigning indifference.

"I like girls, plenty." It took a moment for him to think, "Is that why you think I won't..."

"I never said anything..."

"No, you implied..."

"Whatever."

This silence was tense. Rose knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Rose. I do... like you."

"But not like that." She stated.

"No."

"Well, like what then?"

He looked at her, a little lost for words. "You know..."

"Not enough to make love to me."

"I could," he shrugged.

"Yeah," she huffed, looking scornfully at him. "You sure you've got all the right parts?"

He was insulted again, "I'm nine hundred years old, me. I think I remember a thing or two about what goes where."

"If you say so…"

His grip tightened. She was getting through.

"Rose..."

"I believe you," she said, still not looking to his eyes.

"Rose..."

"Look, it's ok. I get it. Well – I won't be getting _it_ from you, at least..."

"Rose..."

"I know. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

His lips on hers were rough and unyielding, trying to prove something to her as much as to himself.

Rose was elated, moving her hands around his waist and pulling him closer to her.

His fingers trailed up her arms to her neck and encased her, his mouth and tongue claiming hers. She hadn't expected such ferocity. Every atom of hers was fighting with him as he set her senses alight with each touch.

They were pressed together, his hand moving to the small of her back, thumb tracing hot circles in her skin.

Rose smiled against his lips, she couldn't imagine that The Doctor would be this full of hunger and desire. She felt like her very tips were on fire.

He pressed further still, edging them back to the bed. Rose hadn't noticed when her top had been removed, she was only aware of The Doctors electric touch trailing down her spine.

She broke away, more to catch her breath than anything else.

The Doctor took the move like a slap. He jerked back, looking at her in horror.

"What is it?" She asked, huskily.

"I..." he began, soaking in the blonde girl, semi-dressed before him, "I shouldn't have..."

"Yes you should." She said, moving back to him and reaching up to his lips.

He shrank away.

"Don't you dare!" She warned. "You can't deny what just happened. What there was between us," Rose moved back into his arms, "You can't say you don't feel anything. I felt..." She pressed her lips to his throat and felt his pulse beat against her skin.

He gathered her up again, touching his lips to hers. "What would you have me do?" He pushed a hand to her back, bringing her close, with a degree of urgency. "Don't think I can't."

"I know you can." She said, moving her hands around to his waist. "I need you to."

"Rose." He warned, "I don't think I can tell you no again."

"Then don't." She said, moving her hands to his buckle and unfastening his trousers.

"Rose..."

She silenced him with a kiss and felt the surrender.

He toppled her onto the bed without any further argument, hands slipping over and around her skin, disrobing her.

The Doctor looked at her, smiling his bright, wide grin. "Rose Tyler." He brushed the side of her face with his long, slender fingers.

"That's me." She whispered as his fingers trailed down her neck and feathered her breast. She gasped, overcome. "And Rose Tyler is yours, Doctor."

His wide smile faltered a moment. Blue eyes deepened with desire. "Mine." He whispered, moving his touch to her hips, tracing his way to her belly. "All I have."

"You're all I want." She grinned, biting down on her lip as she felt his tongue trace a wet trail to her naval, kissing and nibbling his way past the flesh, tracing away her thin panties.

Rose did her best not to writhe with excitement as his breath poured over her, his nimble fingers peeled away the material and tugged at the line of her panties.

The motion was enough to make her gasp as The Doctors eyes darkened with predatory hunger. He was with her again as he lowered his lips to her neck and tasted the scent of her. Rose couldn't move, she wriggled slightly but didn't want to break the connection.

Her hands found a way to his shoulders and slipped beneath his coat, pushing the leather away. The Doctor made an agitated sound and shook the garment free before latching back onto Rose's flesh.

He was intoxication itself; the feel of him on her skin, his musk filling the air around them. His body pressing heat on hers as his fingers worked their way down to her thighs.

Breath coming in gasps now, Rose kept hanging on the idea that The Doctor, HER Doctor was making the very walls around her spin.

His fingers inched around her thighs to meet her centre.

She gasped at the sensation and The Doctor smiled into her lips.

"Shhh," he soothed, moving his fingers around her. "You are safe with me," he assured, feeling her open to him, moisten at the thought...

Rose gulped breath as his teeth nibbled at her neck.

"Rose," he breathed, pressing himself between her legs, moving himself toward her. "I need you to tell me..." he continued, brushing ever closer to her, "Tell me that you're certain..."

"Certain?" She mumbled, moving her hips to bring them closer to one.

The Doctor shuddered, thrusting slightly before regaining control. "Rose," he all but pleaded, "I need you to be sure."

There was nothing to say; she grasped two fistfuls of his hair and brought their lips roughly together. She pressed her body to his. They were mere centimetres away from joining.

The Doctors tongue was probing, caressing, warm. She drew away, "Be with me," she said, pressing further into him, "My Doctor."

The groan that issued from him was low and long as he again found her core. He pushed forward.

Her back arched as breath came sharply to her lungs. Finally he was inside her. Teeth nibbling her neck as his body aligned to hers.

Her nails dug into his back and he hissed with delight. She was his. He moved within that moment; that thought... all of her was his.

She writhed beneath his touch, the feel of him inside her as they found an ancient rhythm that neither could deny.

Rose quaked, every inch of her aflame. She felt him smile into a sigh and melted. She could bring him to this precipice... where human and timelord could be one.

"I love you." She gasped, as they reached the summit.

It was sweet and radiant, how had she lived without this brilliance?

"Rose," he ground out, barely in control, "I love you. Try to remember..."

But he was around her, inside her, consuming...

"I love you." How could she forget?

"Hold on," he pleaded through gritted teeth, as the torrent consumed them...

She couldn't take much more and cried out in ecstasy...

A universe imploded within her as she felt his heat inside. There was nothing but the spent wave beneath them, driving them onward...

"Please," he gasped, "I don't know how much..."

She kissed him, needing his taste, his touch...

"I don't want to lose this..." he said, burying his head in her neck, finding the rhythm again...

"We won't." She said, not caring for anything but the feeling of him within her.

"Rose..." He breathed.

"I will always love you." She kissed into his flesh...

()

Rose awoke to the sound of the TARDIS siren.

She was naked... something that surprised her as she grabbed the first clothes at hand... a pair of jeans and union-jack t-shirt...

The Doctor joined her on the stairs.

"Rose! You're awake."

"Doctor," she smiled, watching him look her over, scrutinising her thoroughly from head-to-toe. She was slightly aghast and thrilled at the same time... "There's an alarm..." she stated, weakly.

"Yes." He said, still staring at her. "How are you feeling? Sleep well?"

"Yeah..." She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering..." He started, looking deep into her eyes... "Hoping... remember..." he sobered, looking slightly ill before plastering on his trade-mark smile and stating... "Never mind."

Then he was off, down to the TARDIS controls as if the moment of uncertainty hadn't occurred.

Rose thought hard. There was nothing she could remember that would make him so awkward.

Alright, she had betrayed him and saved her father... she chocked... The Doctor hadn't been happy. But they hadn't argued about it. Last she knew, she had gone to her room to sleep it all off...

She joined him at the controls, touching his shoulder to say she was there.

He reacted as if scolded.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, loosing herself in the sadness of his eyes...

"It's alright." He brushed away, "we've picked up something interesting."

Rose tried her best to forget the look he had just given her and turned her attention to the scanner. "What is it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous."

Rose shook her head. She would never understand the way this man operated.

She took a breath and readied herself for the next catastrophe.


End file.
